


The Raincoat Academia

by UnholyKrow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a Dream, Commission agents, Hellhounds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Sorry Not Sorry, Temps Commission, Time Travel, Vomiting, another goddamn apocalypse au, another seven super powered group but make them off brand umbrella academy, apocalypse successfully avoided au, but its not vanyas fault this time, off brand umbrella academy, post almost apocalypse au, preventing a zombie apocalypse, season two doesn't happen in this one, slowburn, strained familial relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: In Indiana, Reginald Hargreeves looked at his watch, before closing it and walking out his front door. He would take in seven children, the first being from Russia. He would not be taking in Angelina, nor her siblings who would show up at the orphanage over the next few years of her earliest child hood. He would never hear about this group oh so similar to his own, they would never make the news, they would never make anything of themselves. The seven super powered children at Little Talents Orphanage would never make anything extraordinary of themselves, even with their extraordinary powers.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Raincoat Academia

A scream shattered the silence on the first hour of October first, 1989 in the Little Talents Orphanage miles outside of Roslyn, Washington, and no were near anyone who could give proper help. Amelia Haggis, The Hag, was the only person in the entire house who could help the oldest of the orphans in her home as the teen gave birth to a young baby girl. Normally a pregnancy like this would be taken into consideration by the caretaker so the young girl would have the proper medical care.

However, this was an unusual pregnancy as it had taken a few terrifying mere seconds, along with 42 other woman giving birth all across the world at the very same moment as the young Charlotte.

"Push dear, you're nearly done," Amelia Haggis, told the blonde, "I can see its head."

The Hag knew the birth was harsh on the girl, and she most likely would not survive.

Charlotte gave out one last dying wail as Angeline was born, wheezing her last breaths has the Hag helped her hold her newborn.

Rain pounded on the roof of the orphanage as a room was passed down to the newest and youngest resident. Amelia sighed as she wrapped the baby in the softest blanket she could find that would fit her. This was a disaster, the baby was an abomination, one she would have to care for now the mother was dead. She wasn't currently equipped to care for a newborn.

A few states over, in Indiana, Reginald Hargreeves looked at his watch, before closing it and walking out his front door. He would take in seven children, the first being from Russia. He would not be taking in Angelina, nor her siblings who would show up at the orphanage over the next few years of her earliest child hood. He would never hear about this group oh so similar to his own, they would never make the news, they would never make anything of themselves. The seven super powered children at Little Talents Orphanage would never make anything extraordinary of themselves, even with their extraordinary powers.

Angeline, Tabitha, Raphael, Chloe, Abby, Vasya, and the one who had never been named, would never amount to much of anything.

But when the six Umbrella Academy kids made national news, the Hag got jealous.

And so, the Raincoat Academia became a thing.

A short lived thing.

But still, a thing all the same.

-

Miles away from the orphanage, nearly 30 years later, the winds in a graveyard came to a halt. It is April 15th, two weeks after the apocalypse had been successfully prevented, and a mass of shadows began to gather. The air chilled, frost began to creep out and away from the small black hole that formed on the ground. From the center, a deathly pale, wrinkled hand burst out, shadows clinging onto it, attempting to pull them back under.

As it felt around for the edge of its prison, the skin smoothed out, removing any age related blemishes that marred it. The hand shrunk, and finally felt grass. Another hand struggled to join it, and soon, it was pulling a body out. The now too young girl coughed, spitting out thick goo as she struggled to breath.

Every cell in her body ached, screaming at her to rest as she was halfway out of her tunnel, but if she wanted to live she had to keep going. She stretched out her arms and grabbed a hold of the gravestone in front of her, using it to help drag her out.

Collapsing against... Charlotte's, she read, stone, she hacked up another glob of gooze, and focused on breathing.

"F-fuck." she said, looking at her hands, "Fucking-"

"What a potty mouth," dead leaves crunched under black suede thigh highs, "Welcome home, Brat, its been a long time."

"Chloe." Brat slurred out in an attempt at greeting her baby sister. She had grown quiet a bit, going from an awkward lanky dirty blonde to someone who looked like she worked freelance in an elegant bar in the outfit she wore, but Brat had to admit she really pulled it off. The slinky black dress barely came down to the tops of her boot, and the faux fur coat looked like it had been a favorite of hers, but well taken care of. "You changed your hair."

"I hated being blonde. That was Angeline’s thing." Chloe twirled a strand of plum colored hair around her finger, "besides, purple looks so good on me. So. It's been a while, how've ya been."

Brat shrugged as best she could, "'ve been better," her eyes started to flutter, it had been too long since she had a minute to rest, but she couldn't sleep just yet, danger was looming and she had to save her family of dumbasses, "y'were dead."

Chloe’s face became blank.

"Y'were all dead. I-"

It was clear that it was becoming harder to keep her eyes open.

"I h've to save..."

Chloe sighed, and checked her watch. The sound of tires of gravel broke the quiet, and the rumbling of an engine cut off. The car door squeaked open, then slammed close as a shorter woman walked up to Chloe.

"Chloe? What- Holy shit." Abby's eyes widened at the sight of her long lost sister, looking no older than the day she left all those years previously. Brat had always seemed so big, and strong to Abby when they were younger, it was like a punch to the gut seeing her so tiny and clearly broken, covered in her pitch black gooze that indicated she had come a _very_ long way to get back to them.

"Hey Abs. Brats home."

-

Brat woke up to the sound of footsteps coming up stairs, one up the steps creaking particularly loud. With bated breath, she froze up like a deer in headlights, unable to do anything but wait for the inevitable. Two voices whispered at each other harshly, and Brat felt herself relaxing, letting out an annoyed sigh.

She grimaced as her sigh suddenly turned into a hacking cough. Sliding out of bed and onto the floor, she pulled out her trashcan from its place under the nightstand and threw up into it. She felt, more than heard, her door open as she continued to wretch into the trashcan, black gooze clinging to her throat, her mouth, her entire being. Two pairs of footsteps stopped just behind her.

"Oh dear," Abby muttered.

A hand patted Brats back but stopped when she flinched away.

"Hey Brat," Chloe whispered, "You've got a fever, its pretty bad."

"Just take it easy and rest, okay?" Abby said, placing a water bottle on the nightstand, "Please?"

"N-no, no, no I can't I have to-" Brat grimaced and slumped to the ground, pain overwhelming her, "I have to find everyone- where's- where- wheres Vasya? Where's Tabby, where's-"

Brat broke off as she looked up, looking at her sisters concerned faces, "They left a few years ago."

She _hated_ how quietly Abby said that.

"Gone? Where-"

"I don't know what happened to you, or what you saw," Chloe snapped, "But you can't do this. Not now, you can't just show up after _sixteen_ years-"

"Fifty-two actually," Brat muttered.

"Like nothing ever happened! Ranting about how you need to save someone! You can't keep saving people, Brat!" Chloe stomped, "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS?!"

"I'm sorry, you've been gone how long?" Abby asked in shock, covering her mouth in shock.

"I've been busy trying to get back but clearly something went wrong." Brat glared at them, and grabbed the water bottle. Her hands shook as she opened it, her lips stained the opening black and she drank.

"Well whatever you're back for, it must be pretty big if you're actually back for it." and with that, Chloe stormed out of her bedroom, "and you look like shit!"

Abby glanced at Brat, then at the door, "Um-"

"Just go."

"I can-"

"I've been on my own for fifty-two years, I can handle a few more hours." Brat sighed, "Just... go."

It was only half an hour later, when Brat was certain that no one was going to come into her room again, did she allow herself to crawl back into bed for more rest.

-

A heavy weight pressed Brat down, crushing her into her mattress. As she woke up more, it became more and more obvious that it was two bodies, one laying across her back, the other laying across her legs. Something thumped rapidly against the duvet.

"Ladon." Brat rasped out, listening to the thumping go faster, smiling as a second thumping joined him, "Cerberus." The hellhound in question let out an excited whine, and shoved his hot wet nose into the back of Brats neck. She squirmed and giggled, "Off." The two hounds whined in protest but like the good boys they were, the two got off of her.

They sat obediently as they waited for her to get out of bed, wagging their tails furiously, pressing their noses into the back of her hands as Brat walked out of her room, and down the stairs. The orphanage looked... different. She supposed that given how long she had been away, it should have been obvious, but it was still startling to her just how much had changed, and how much had stayed the same. She sighed, and was assaulted with the smell of someone cooking breakfast.

Pushing the door to the kitchen open, she was taken aback at how _bright_ it was, how open the room seemed. It had never been so _cozy_ when she lived here. It had Vasya written all over it.

Brat blinked, and stumbled forward as the hellhounds pushed her forwards. Abby was sitting at the table, sipping on a mug of what smelled like coffee. Chloe was at the stove, flipping pancakes, stress cooking Brat knew, since there was already a huge stack of pancakes sitting on a plate in the center of the table, surrounded by various bowls of fruits and assorted syrups and other toppings. There was a plate already made at the head of the table, a steaming teacup sitting on its matching saucer right next to it.

She stared at the spot blankly, only vaguely aware of the hellhounds pushing her to the chair, _her_ chair.

"Good morning," Abby's quiet voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "We called Angeline. She should be here in time for lunch. Sit, you look like you need to eat."

Eating was the last thing on Brats mind, but she sat down anyways and picked up the familiar teacup.

"No one else answered." Chloe said, her voice flat. She was still pissed off, but the tall woman sat down finally, and loaded her plate up with as much food as she could fit, and then added toppings. "I'm not surprised though, I wouldn't have answered either.

"We have a problem." Brat said instead of something normal, like good morning, or even a greeting of some sort.

"You're damn straight we do!" Chloe hissed, "What the fuck!"

"The world is ending on April 16th."

-

"Chocolate Raspberry Martini, please." a caramel sweet voice spoke above the music as the man sat down at the bar. The man glanced around with half lidded eyes. Seconds later a glass was slid towards him as he looked around for someone interesting to play with.

A young woman sat down next to him, giving him a shy smile and ordered her drink.

He took a drink of his own, and turned to face her, "Well hello there. I'm Raphael," he held out his hand for her to shake, "I've never seen you around here."

She smirked, "Anastasia. And... I'm here on business, but I'm off duty right now."

He grinned, "How about I show you..." he trailed off as he saw someone on the dance floor. He looked back at Anastasia apologetically. "Sorry sweetheart, maybe better luck with the next guy."

He got up and made his way towards the dance floor, towards Klaus Hargreeves.

Anastasia sighed, and sipped on her drink, ignoring the two brunette men who sat on either side of her. She looked at the time on her watch, downed the rest of her drink, and walked out of the club, the two men following her out.


End file.
